1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a washing machine having a water supply unit assembly with improved wear resistance at a connection region between a water supply hose and the water supply unit assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a washing machine, including a rotary tub to contain laundry, such as clothes, and a motor to drive the rotary tub, performs a series of washing cycles, such as washing, rinsing and spin-drying, using rotary motion of the rotary tub.
The washing machine is connected to an external water supply hose so that water is supplied to the washing machine. The water introduced into the washing machine passes through a detergent supply device containing detergent, where the water is mixed with the detergent and supplied into a washing tub.
A valve device is provided to control water supply based on the washing cycles, such as preliminary washing, main washing and rinsing. The valve device is disposed ahead of the detergent supply device. The valve device is connected to the detergent supply device via a flexible hose.
When the hose is connected to the valve device and the detergent supply device, clamps are coupled to connection regions therebetween to prevent water leakage. For this reason, the number of assembly processes is increased, and cost of parts is increased.
An integral water supply unit assembly, assembled by directly coupling the valve device to the detergent supply device and connecting a rigid connection pipe to the valve device, is used. Since the integral water supply unit assembly is generally rigid, however, it may be difficult to assemble the water supply unit assembly to a cabinet due to interference of a front plate in a state in which the front plate is assembled to the cabinet. For this reason, the washing machine assembly processes may be partially changed.